


Slow and Steady

by TaylorChow



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cable - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Nathan Summers - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, X-force - Freeform, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorChow/pseuds/TaylorChow
Summary: ☾ After a training session with Cable gets awkward, Jani and Cable's relation gets steamy.☽ღ I do not own any characters other than Jani, but the plot is from my own imagination. ღ





	Slow and Steady

"Wakey wakey, fuckcake!" Wade yells through my beaten bedroom door, accompanied with heavy knocking. "Got a gooooood, sticky workout with creepy eye in five minutes."

Jolting up, I whip my head to my alarm clock. Turning away from the offending, neon digits, I shout at my door from my comfortable twin bed, "I did not agree to training at five in the morning!" I shout back with my face crammed into my fluffy pillows.

The door scarred with my knife throws swings open to show Wade in his unicorn pajamas. "No, you didn't, but I certainly did."

I groan and sit up completely, clad in my sleeping shorts and tank top, but Wade could care less. We have more of a sibling bond than anything. He could care less that my pajama choice tends to outline my petite figure. "Wade, if you love me, you'll leave and let me sleep."

He gives a sadistic, short bark of a laugh. "Yeah, and miss out on this sweet revenge? No, thanks. I didn't learn from Richard Vernon for nothing." Sliding open my much-used dresser drawer, he starts tossing out clothes for me to wear. I walked into my room one day to see him rearranging my clothes as an "act of truce" after a huge fight we had. Then I let him know organizing my underwear isn't an apology. "You didn't think I wouldn't find about the dead fish you stuffed in my mattress, did you?"

Without control, I let a huge grin spread across my face. "So you finally found it, I take it?"

Last week – it was last week I cut open his mattress, stuffed some frozen mahi mahi in there, sewed it back up, and waited for things to unfold. It took a few hours to accomplish since I had to buy the bag of fish, then begin the process of ripping open his mattress (which was a disgusting piece he's slept on for literally only two weeks).

Wade glares at me right before he throws a thong in my face. "Underwear lines went out of style in the eighties, although Cable might think differently."

Of course! Of course he would have me training with the one man he knows I have a weakness towards. An influx of energy I absorbed last night from eating flares up just for one moment, but I'm able to push it back down. No need for an explosion in a school full of children. "I hate you," I state simply with my glare combating his.

Several minutes later and now I'm entering the X-Men's private gym. It's pretty well-built with a lot of dark gray and unique workouts. A normal person would be wandering why there are bars on the ceiling fifty feet up or why there always seems to be destroyed metal in a corner. Me: I don't work out so I'm a skinny noodle with barely any muscle tone; the only muscle tone from my expert knife throwing.

"You're late."

I turn to see Cable standing by a punching bag to my left. He's wearing a tight-fitting black tank top that shows a lot of his metal side and black workout shorts that reach past his knees. My first reaction is to blush immediately, then quickly look away.

At least Wade had picked out semi-decent clothes for me: a short, light blue tank top with a sports bra and running shorts with that piece of cloth he threw at my face.

"Yeah, Wade was being-" I start.

"Save it," he grumbles. "He said you're as strong as a newborn panda, so we can start with push-ups." I follow him over to a mat. "Keep you hands shoulder length apart and same for your feet."

I get into position and start to feel my biceps quiver but try to hide it. His hand is suddenly on my stomach, pushing up.

"You don't want to become a valley," he says, and I feel his foot push down a bit on my butt, "or a mountain. Just be as straight as a board."

"Uh-huh," I grunt, cursing my shaking voice. Dammit it! I can't even hold this position!

His feet walk in front of me. "Fuck, he wasn't kidding."

With a surge of indignation, I get to my knees and give him a scathing look. "Building muscle for me isn't as easy as you think it is, jerk," I bite back. Sure, I have to eat a lot to get my energy built up and be able to use it. I can form daggers with the crackling purple mist, which represents my energy into a physical form; and any kind of blast, explosion, surge, etc.

A low chuckle rumbles in his chest. "Let's try squats, then. Maybe you got some muscle in your legs." I stand up and get in the squat position as Cable circles me. My breath hitches when his hands are on my stomach and lower back, straightening it. "Okay, go ahead. Do ten for now."

Surprisingly, I complete the set of ten without my leg muscles shaking. It must be from all that cardio I do on our missions. I stand up straight with a triumphant smile and face Cable, who has his arms crossed with no expression. "See, I'm not a complete newborn panda."

One side of his lips curls up ever so slightly, and then disappears. "Alright, kid, let's try honing your abilities since it seems any more squats and you'll be down."

That's when I realize my legs are a bit shaky and I grumble under my breath about how it's not my fault we're here working out in the first place.

"Get into combat position," he instructs, raising his own fists and spreading his feet apart a bit.

Reluctantly, I lift my minute fists and spread my feet like his. Deciding not to use my powers in case I can't control them, I begin concentrating on his every move. Just before Cable steps his right foot forward with a surprise left hook to my shoulder, I counter and step my right foot back, just enough for him to not hit me, and then I kick his shin.

"God dammit, kid," he growls, "Like a fucking mule."

For the next few minutes, I manage to elude his attacks soon enough to skitter out of the way, infuriating him. Even though I barely lay any hits on him, I get to enjoy how he fights up close and personal. Or, how his body tenses and ripples with every move. How his jaw clenches, his biceps flex, and then how his back tenses before a punch.

Air rushes out of my lungs when Cable finds an opening and buries his fist in my stomach. I gasp for air, but it doesn't help in the least as I clutch my abdomen. It's like someone's squeezing my lungs shut while drawing tears from my eyes. A pair of calloused hands grip my biceps and slow down my path of laying on my back. Now on my back with Cable kneeling over me, I gasp for air until the hands relax on my lungs.

He looks incredibly guilty. "Jani, hey I didn't mean to hit so hard-"

Thud!

I'm going back to bed, I grumble in my mind, massaging my fist from hitting him. Tears almost start appearing from him hitting me, but I remind myself it's only so I can get better, nothing personal. I roll away from him and stand up, not waiting to watch his surprised face turn into anger from my punch. My short legs make it to the door when I'm pushed into the wall next to it, a hand grabbing my shoulder to spin me around so that my back is pressed against the wall.

"Let go of me, Cable!" I yell, pushing against his chest. I feel so trapped with him only being a few inches away, yet my breathing changes at his closeness. He smells like smoke and wood.

But he only grabs my wrists with one big hand, holding them above my head so I wouldn't give him my half-decent right hook again. His left eye flares to an astonishing bright flare while the other eye is lit with fire, seething at me. "You got hit, kid, that's what happens during hand-to-hand combat every now and again. No point in making a scene of how incapable you are of being anything than a fucking couch potato."

He took away my hands, but I get inventive when I'm angry. Even though I don't run a mile every damn day, I at least stretch in the mornings. There's still a foot between us, so I use the opportunity to give another one of my "mule" kicks to his shin. A growl claws its away out of his throat, freezing my blood. With gritted teeth, he steps closer, our bodies pressing against each other in a very distracting manner, his feet planting firm on either side of my own.

I can't look into his eyes anymore. I close my eyes and turn my head to the side, facing the door on my right. God, I hate eye contact, especially when I'm feeling like this; all hot and bothered from his closeness. Whether he notices or not, even my breasts are pressed against his chest, adding friction between my two layers. "Cable," I breathe out, trying not to focus on how my hips are digging into his upper thighs. No one has ever touched me like this.

It's as if he finally realizes what position we're in, how much we're pressed up against each other because I hear his breathing stutter for a moment, then he resumes his confidence. "It's Nathan," he says, almost too quiet for me to hear.

And then I feel his lips and scruff on my neck where my shoulder starts. I can't help but let out a strangled moan out of surprise and lust, giving me a reason to fight against his hands pinning my wrists to the wall above my head. He obliges and releases me, his hands now travelling to grip my bottom, pressing our groins closer together.

"Uhh," I whine through my pressed lips, embarrassed by the noises wanting to claw their way out of my throat.

That's when I feel his erection straining against his shorts, like a reminder of how I've never been in this situation before. I push my insecurities to the back of my mind and just loop my arms around his neck, digging my nails in. I use my hands to lightly push his chest, but he's stubborn. His kisses turn to rough bites, surely to leave a mark in the next few hours.

"Nathan," I whine, trying again to push him back, to no avail. "I want to kiss you," I beg.

He stops his assault on my neck and finally looks up at me, his eyes blown to the brink with lust. His eyes trail down to my lips and captures them immediately, claiming my mouth with his. I can taste his vanilla chapstick as he completely consumes me. No kiss I've had in my twenty-five years of living has come close in comparison to how Nathan is kissing me now. He's nipping, biting, sucking, and taking what he wants, as if I would ever refuse him. With my little goal reached, I leave one hand behind his head and let the other one slide down to grip onto the shirt part over his abdomen.

As if reading my mind for once, he pulls back and quickly yanks his tank over his head and rejoins our lips together. My hands working as my eyes, I move them over his chest and down to his abdomen where they glide over his abs. There's faint hair on his stomach and it gets a bit thicker closer to his chest, my fingernails dragging along the skin beneath. His breath hitches as I let my hand wonder to his metal half and I'm stopped abruptly by his hand gripping very tightly to my wrist.

He's stopped kissing me, leaving me to look up into his eyes. They're so . . . ashamed. "You don't – if it makes you uncomfortable . . ."

Nathan just looks so lost, his confidence diminishing as soon as his metal qualities take center stage. I lift my other hand not being held and cup his cheek, looking directly into his eyes. "I don't care, Nathan." Oh God, his name on my tongue feels so intimate. "Please, I just want you," I pause, forcing the next few words out before I can chicken out, "all of you."

Even though I'm hardcore blushing, he nods, the insecurity leaving a bit, but still present. "Fuck, Jani, I want you too." And his lips connect with mine again, with much more fervor than ever.

His rough hand releases my wrist and quickly slides down the front of my shorts, pushing past my panties as well. My gasp of surprise and pleasure is swallowed by his tongue, which delves into my mouth and dominates my own tongue without trouble. He uses his index finger to push past my folds and ram into me. I dig my nails into his shoulders and choke down the urge to cry out in pain. Even though I'm wet, nothing other than my thin fingers ever ventured down there, and now Nathan has stuffed his bigger finger into my tight orifice.

Just as I'm relaxing again, he thrusts another finger in, completely unaware of the sharp sting accompanying each thrust he does. I think he's about to put a third finger in, but he uses his thumb to find my clit, an accomplishment I have never been able to do. Pain and pleasure mix with each other into a savory cocktail, my mind unable to decide whether to enjoy it or flinch away. A shiver runs through my whole body as he circles it, eliciting a long moan from me, which, in turn, draws a deep groan from Nathan.

"Hey, lovebirds, how's it – SWEET FUCKING MARY!"

Nathan jerks himself away from me, yanking his fingers out of my throbbing core, causing me to let out a tiny shriek of pain. We both turn in time to see Wade dramatically scurrying from the room.

"Fucking bastard," Nathan growls under his breath and turns to look at me. His face becomes stone when he sees the tear slipping down my cheek from the earlier pain, and then he follows my eyes down to his slightly bloody fingers. "Shit," he curses, shock and anger evident in his voice when he looks back at me.

Oh God, he's disgusted at me. Of course, he would never want me as a virgin; I'm too inexperienced and clingy. I don't need to wait around to know he'll shout at me, so I run from the gym and don't slow down until I'm inside my bedroom again, locking the door behind me as I collapse onto my bed, more tears following the last.

It's been a week since the X-Force has left on a mission, leaving me alone in the corner of the mansion that belongs to us. As soon as I saw Wade was going to ask Cable to accompany them, I refused to join this mission and locked myself in my room until they all left. I haven't seen Nathan since the gym, which means I've been snatching my meals in the middle of the night and a few times a day when I can hear him blasting music next door.

Yep, he's my neighbor. And we've got thin walls so I've been unable to attempt at releasing the built up feelings created by his lips and fingers. Ugh, just thinking of his hands has me tingling down there, distracting me from writing in my journal. So, instead of ignoring the sensation, I start scribbling down about how I feel, what I really want him to do to me.

I need some kind of release. Pushing my journal and pen to the side, I quickly slip my shorts off and use the corner of the chair seat to grind down on, closing my eyes and biting my lip at the instant gratification. A gasp slips through my lips when the chair skims my clitoris, sending tingles everywhere.

"Ahh," I moan, letting my hand slide under the waist band of my boy short underwear and begin the search for my clit.

After several failed attempts, I give up and cup my heat instead, imagining someone else's hand roughly rubbing me. My eyes slide shut as I imagine those thick fingers caressing me, the calloused hand adding to the pleasure. And one of those fingers sliding inside of me, wedged between my underwear and skin. Once my fingers slide in barely two inches, I flinch from the slight pain and withdraw with defeat.

Letting out a huff of frustration, I lean forward, placing my elbows on the desk and my head between my hands. For god's sake, I can't even touch myself to relieve the tension built up by him.

"Need some help?"

All Nathan Summers could think about was a nice hot shower he would enjoy once he'd get to his room. It was one of the perks of being on the X-Force, you get to have your own bathroom . . . usually. Jani doesn't have a personal bathroom, the thought wonders into his mind immediately. He couldn't stop thinking about her all week, how soft and pliant she was under his touch, wanting more and more. How she was so tight and slick around his fingers, which made her begin to quiver just so slightly. He was going to take her against that wall that morning, until Wade came barging in, as if he knew what was going on. At least it let Nathan realize just how inexperienced Jani is. When he saw the blood on his fingers, all he could think about was how he had thought all her cries and mewls were all from the pleasure, not pain. He had been so angry, not at her, but with himself.

I'm such a fucking retard, he snarls at himself inwardly. The worst part so far has been the lack of privacy to deal with his constant hard-on since then. Being in such tight quarters with the team made it impossible to just do a quick one and what he really wanted anyway, was Jani. At least he was able to yank some before the mission, he would just blast loud music so no one would hear him groaning and calling Jani's name at the end. Just the thought of that sweet virgin makes him twitch in his black cargo pants.

Almost to his bedroom, Nathan hears something and pauses in his walking. Was that a – was that a moan? Proceeding with more caution, he resumes his walk and pauses again when he hears it, right outside Jani's beaten-up door. Curiosity gets the better of him and he silently opens the door, leaning against the doorframe. And boy, the sight makes his pants tight to the point where it's almost painful.

Jani is sitting in her desk chair, one leg up on the desk, toes curling, her left hand gripping her hair and the other hidden. With her back to the door, she doesn't see Nathan, even when she tilts her head a bit back as if she found a good spot to pleasure herself further. Then, almost out of nowhere, she flinches hard and sits up in a defeated position, head between her hands.

Suppressing a growl, Nathan decides it's time to make himself known.

"Need any help?" he asks, with just a trace of amusement.

Whirling around, I see the one man I don't want to see, leaning against my doorframe, his arms folded over his broad chest. Oh. My. God. I can feel my face flushing a deep red at being caught in the act of trying to get rid of my tension, which is now increasing by the second.

His eyes flicker down to my lap where I'm still in my boy shorts, and then to my tank top that's lacking a bra, and then to my face. He reaches for the doorknob behind him and closes the door, stepping further into my minute room. "I said, do you need any help?" he repeats, eyes sparkling with humor.

Is he really making fun of me? I can feel my eyes glow bright violet for a second when I stand up. Before it seems to register to him that I'm angry, I begin punching his chest repeatedly, my shame and embarrassment fueling my rage. I didn't ask him to walk into my room and then close it behind him, I didn't want any interaction with him until the day one of us would die.

He grabs my wrists with his steel grip, halting my assault on him. I look up into his eyes, but don't get much of a look when his lips crash into mine. Pausing for a few seconds, I try to register what's happening, until I feel him moving his body much closer to mine, clouding all further thoughts of protest.

When our bodies are finally pressed against each other, I can feel the very prominent erection against my belly. Nathan releases my wrists so that I can run my fingers behind his neck and so that he can lift me up by my butt. I gasp from the sudden feeling of weightlessness, and he takes full advantage of this by slipping his tongue between my lips. With our groins aligned, I moan into his mouth and grip his shoulders, pressing my thinly-covered breasts against his chest.

My back is gently pressed onto my mattress, with Nathan's legs spreading mine. His lips move away from mine and start their assault on my neck where the ones he left before are just barely there now. I hear him growl, causing me to moan in reaction to him, nails digging into the back of his neck.

He suddenly stops and stands up. The feeling of loss pulls at my heart until I see him go to the door and twist the lock. He takes his place above me again with a tiny smirk. "I really don't want to be interrupted this time," he growls and dives for my neck again.

A sharp tingle electrocutes my whole body, from my scalp to my toes when he bites down. "Ahh!" I half-scream, gripping onto his shoulders for steadiness.

Nathan drags his lips from me and looks into my eyes, a curious glint in his. "You're sensitive as shit on you neck, aren't ya?"

Biting the inside of my cheeks, I nod and continue squirming under his body. His lips curl at the edges and he resumes his rough treatment on my neck; sucking, biting, then a few licks to help the ache. All the while, I'm never still underneath him, which I think is riling him up, having me rub against his covered erection constantly.

Letting him continue devouring my neck and collarbone, I trail my hand down from his shoulders and slowly down his abdomen. I've never actually felt a penis in my twenty-five years of existence, so I'm extremely curious. Nathan is so distracted pleasuring me that I take him by surprise once my hand closes around his wide girth underneath his waistband.

"Gah!" he gasps out, pushing himself further into my hand automatically, digging his face into my neck.

His cock is extremely warm, firm, but with soft skin. I begin pumping him, feeling the skin move with my hand, how it seems to be getting even harder under my touch. I know I'm doing something right by the way he's breathing heavily into my neck, unable to kiss me anymore. A string of expletives leaves his lips as I tighten my grip and swiping my finger over the tip every now and again. I let out a soft, barely audible moan when he starts to unconsciously rock his hips in time to my strokes.

He seems to gain some control of himself because he pulls my hand away from him, the look in his eyes making me even wetter. "You're making it very difficult for me to go slow with you, darlin'", he warns me.

I move my hands back around his neck, running my fingernails through the stubble part, making him close his eyes momentarily. Words are beyond my extremely sensitive body, so I go ahead and reach for his erection again, a slight innocent smile moving my lips.

"Fuck," he groans and springs into action.

I don't know who's naked first, but he manages to undress both of us without me fully noticing until his chest rubs against my exposed nipples and his hot cock presses against my inner thigh. He leans back from me a bit, letting his eyes eat up my body, a few curses slipping from his lips. Suddenly feeling self-conscious from his intense gaze, I move my arms up hesitantly to hide some of my breasts.

He roughly takes my hands from my chest and pins them next to my head on either side. "Don't go doin' that shit, now, hun," he warns, looking me seriously in the eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't crave you."

Before I can even whimper, he leans down and sucks a nipple into his hot mouth. An electric shock ripples through my body at the contact, his tongue swirling around and around. As he starts to nibble, he sneaks his hand between my thighs and slips a finger inside me with ease. Just like last time, I stiffen at the foreign intrusion, but there's no pain.

"That's a good girl now," he says huskily, adding another finger and curling them.

"Cable!" I moan, flexing my hips up at the mixture of pleasure and a pinch of pain.

His other hand presses against my hip and he gives me a serious gaze. "This is the only time I'll be going slow with you, we can fuck hard later," he promises, never losing eye contact.

Later? So there'll be a next time . . . I can't help but grin and nod, fighting the urge to wiggle my hips again.

With my affirmation, he moves back to suckling on my hard buds and stroking his fingers in and out of me in an excruciating slow pace. My mewls give him incentive to add his third finger, releasing an embarrassing sort of squeak from me at his invasion. When he curls his three fingers and presses down on my clit with his thumb, I suddenly feel the need to pee.

"Cab-Nathan, wait!" I cry out, but it's a mix of a moan and words, only my hands really conveying my meaning as I push weakly against him.

He bites down lightly on my reddened nipple and circles my clit one last time before I let out a scream I've never heard myself make as my body shakes uncontrollably. It feels as if I'm basking in utter ecstasy while not being able to control my body. Nathan continues stroking his fingers inside of me, but has stopped his ministrations on my breast and clit to watch me.

Just as I start feeling my orgasm fizzle out slightly, he extracts his fingers carefully and I feel my legs spreading apart even more. I look down and see him placing the head of his cock at my entrance right before he steadily starts sliding inside of me. He puts his thumb back on my clit, sending electricity throughout my body as he slides in an inch more and then sliding back out. It mainly feels tight, but there's also a resistance that he slides through and suddenly it's easier for him to move. Pleasure starts to spark again, pulling a few soft moans from me and deep groans from him. He keeps this shallow pace until I can feel his pubic bone pressing against mine.

"Did it hurt? God, you're fucking tight" he grunts shakily, staring intently into my eyes, trying to see my answer before I give it. He seems to be holding back, not wanting to hurt me by moving just yet.

I smile and cup his face whilst shaking my head slightly, "Not at all." To prove my point, I flex my hips towards his, earning us both a groan.

Confident that he's not hurting me, he pulls out just until only the tip is inside me, and then slowly sliding back until he's buried himself as deep as he can. He buries his face in my neck, seeming in deep concentration as he repeats over and over again. I moan every time he plunges inside and when he draws back, burying my fingers in his mussed up hair.

Gaining a bit of confidence, I change tactics from staring at the ceiling to finding his earlobe and gently sucking on it with a few nips in-between. His pace stutters a bit and his next stroke is harsher, slamming into me without warning and making me see stars.

"Ah!" I shriek slash half moan, feeling as if my mind has gone elsewhere with the stars.

He sets a pattern now, three shallow strokes and then one powerful thrust that clouds my vision every time. Our bodies glisten with a light sheen of perspiration, heat radiating from our glowing skin as if we're melting into one person. His hot breaths soon mix with my own as our lips lock, latching onto one another with our hands as if never wanting to be separated.

The tingling sensation returns and only continues building with each of his thrusts and what they bring. I can feel him pulsing, my walls tightening around him as if to keep him inside of me for just a few moments longer. Sensing my oncoming orgasm, he slides his lips down my chin and to my favorite spot on my neck, suckling and biting down on my skin. I feel his massive hand move to underneath my calf and lifting it up onto his shoulder, leaving my other leg pressed against his own.

With the new position, I can feel him somehow plunging deeper, deeper into my body and soul. Biting down on my lip, I can feel his heavy balls slapping against my outer lips now with every thrust. My moans turn into drawn out whines and breathlessness. Just as I feel that I can't take it any longer, he bites down again on my neck and gives his strongest thrust, hitting a spot that makes me see the stars again. It's best described as an inner explosion, fireworks going off and a chilling fire licking through my whole body from my head to my curled toes.

I vaguely hear Nathan grunting as he buries himself deep as he can inside of me and then I feel warmth shooting deep within me, warming my insides up instantly. He gives a few stuttered strokes before sliding out completely, my leg slipping off of his shoulder and his muscular body becoming dead weight on me, the side of his head resting on my breasts.

Our breathing soon slows down and I find my fingers back at his hair, combing it through. My eyelids become heavier and heavier with every second, but I'm afraid to close them in case I wake up alone and cold. I can barely see his eyelashes fluttering, signaling to me that he's still awake.

"Don't leave," I plead, relaxing finally that I've said it, letting my mind drift off and my eyes close welcoming sweet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would greatly appreciate it if you commented or kudos!


End file.
